What Dreams Are Made Of
by DaphneJane
Summary: Piper and Jason are having trouble sleeping, kept awake by worries about their missing friends and the coming war. Piper decides to take their minds off things. One-shot, complete. Reviews appreciated. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the characters and Percy Jackson universe, I just borrowed them for a bit of fun.


_**:: A/N: I edited this story a bit, toning down the more graphic details in an effort to comply with site guidelines. I am currently awaiting an invitation from AO3, where I will post the graphic version. Like many people, I love lemons, but I think it's best to comply with established site rules, regardless of how many other people flaunt them. I'm also working on a Percabeth one-shot. ::**_

Piper lay awake in her cabin aboard the _Argo II_. She had been tossing and turning in her berth for at least an hour, unable to sleep. It had been two days since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, and Leo was struggling to find a way east through the Apennines to Greece. The whole crew was starting to lose hope, their nerves frayed, each of them trying to take the blame for losing Percy and Annabeth. Piper kept playing the scene over in her head, imagining what the crew could have done differently to save them. She braided her caramel hair, unbraided it, and braided again, seeking comfort in a familiar activity. When that didn't help, Aphrodite's daughter started imagining new ways to take her mind off the current troubles. Ways that included her boyfriend, Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Finally, she gave up on sleep and slipped out of bed.

Sometimes, Jason hated being a teenage boy. His friends were lost, and he was worried sick about them, but that wasn't keeping him awake tonight. He was trying to relax, take his mind off Percy and Annabeth, so he could get some sleep. He was no use to Piper or the rest of the crew if he was dead on his feet when they needed him. Piper... _That_ was keeping him awake. He was thinking about Piper: the way she smiled; the sound of her laugh, which he hadn't heard in days; the smell of her hair; the way she felt pressed against him when they kissed... He buried his face in his pillow and groaned. Percy and Annabeth were gone, perhaps forever, and here he lay with a raging hard-on. Jason swung his legs over the side of his bed, preparing to take himself in hand, when his cabin door opened.

Piper backed slowly and silently into Jason's cabin, her head on a swivel, tensed and alert for any sign she may be caught. Coach Hedge would definitely not approve of demigods sneaking around below decks in the middle of the night. Inching her way into the room, she closed the door softly and leaned against it, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness. Moonlight shone through the porthole, casting a faint silver glow across the small room. There was not a thing out of place, everything stowed away neatly with Roman precision.

"Pipes?" Jason whispered. "What are you doing in here?" He was very aware of his shirtlessness and the erection in his lap. Either his imagination was running wild, or dreams really did come true. _Whoa there, hornball, don't get any ideas. This is SO against the rules._

"I couldn't sleep," Piper explained, taking a few steps toward him. "Did I wake you?" She wrung her hands nervously, suddenly self-conscious of her thin tank top and sleep shorts. They would be in so much trouble if they were caught; Coach would ground them until they turned 90. _Jason always plays by the rules like a perfect Roman soldier. He wouldn't want to risk it._ "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I'll just-"

"Stay. Please. I was... up." Jason suppressed a laugh and patted the bed next to him. "What's bothering you, Pipes?" _Stupid question. Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

Piper sighed and took the offered seat, her leg pressed against her boyfriend's. "Same as you, I suppose."

Jason shifted uncomfortably next to her. _Doubtful._

"Annabeth, Percy, Gaea... I... I need something else to think about." She looked up at him through her eyelashes, holding back a tear. Jason's hand came to the side of her face, his thumb brushing it away before it rolled down her cheek. "Can you help me, Jason?"

There was so much pain and fear in Piper's voice, Jason wanted to hold her until the world ended. He bent his head and caught her lips with his own, sliding his other hand around her back. She leaned into him, parting her lips when his tongue prodded her. He moved backward, pulling Piper with him, until he felt his pillow behind him. One hand firm on her lower back, he cupped her face with the other, stroking her cheek with his thumb as their kisses intensified. Before Jason knew what was happening, Piper moved swiftly to straddle him. His breath caught as their hips met; she let out a small gasp of surprise when she felt the hardness beneath her. She shifted her weight in an attempt to get comfortable, causing their nether regions to rub together again.

"Oh gods, Pipes... Don't..." Jason bit his lip, unsure of how to complete that sentence. Don't do it again, or don't stop? He was struggling internally. He swore that he would never ask for more than what she gave freely, never press her farther than she was willing to go. But it felt so _good_...

"Don't what?" Piper's voice had gone low and sultry, a tone Jason had only heard in his fantasies. "Do this?" Another grind, groan, gasp. She leaned in to kiss him again, running her hands along his bare chest, before gripping the hem of her tank top. He grabbed her wrists gently.

"Pipes, I don't know if I can stop myself..." He met her eyes, icy blue searching her earthy depths, trying to figure out what she wanted. How far would this go tonight?

"I don't want you to," she breathed in his ear, nipping it softly before kissing him again. Then she drew her shirt over her head in one swift motion, tossing it to the floor and exposing her bare breasts. Piper felt powerful in her new-found brazenness. Instinct and hormones had taken over entirely as she learned what it meant to be a child of Aphrodite.

Jason's hands remained on her back and waist as they resumed kissing passionately. Piper suppressed a sigh. It had taken _weeks_ to convince him he could touch her over her clothes. _Poor guy must be in shock right now._ She pulled away enough to look in his eyes.

"Jason Grace, I love you. I want to be with you. We don't know what will happen from one day to the next; we may not survive this war. I don't want to die without knowing what it's like to make love to you."

Jason took a shuddering breath when he realized Piper was asking for the very thing he so desperately wanted. "I love you, too, Pipes. Gods know I do. But there's no going back from this. Are you sure-?"

She cut him off with another searing kiss. "If you love me, that's all I need to know. Don't speak, don't think, just _feel._ Feel _me._ " With the last pleading words, she guided his hands to her breasts.

Jason's resolve melted. He began to trail kisses down her neck and chest, letting her firm breasts fill his palms. His lips reached their new destination and he eagerly took one of her nipples into his mouth; it was stiff with her arousal. She let out a moaning sigh as his tongue swirled around it. Encouraged by her reaction, he began to knead her other breast, rolling the nipple between thumb and finger.

A tingle of pleasure shot down Piper's spine and right between her legs. She ran her hands through his hair, over his shoulders, raking fingers down his back. He switched breasts, now kissing, licking, sucking the other. She ground against him once more, eliciting a low growl from his throat. He nipped at her sensitive flesh.

Lifting her hips, Piper began to scoot her knees back, drawing away from his mouth and hooking her fingers into the elastic waistband of his pajama bottoms and boxers. Jason watched as she pulled them down his legs, allowing his erection to spring free as his clothing was tossed carelessly to the floor. She crawled up from his feet, trailing her soft fingers lightly up his legs, and bent her head to take him into her mouth.

Jason was not prepared. He had barely allowed himself to dream about this moment. His head went back against the cabin wall, biting his lip to stifle a moan. _What if someone hears us?_ Her tongue swirled in ways he didn't think possible; his hands fisted in the sheets when she purred. Jason was no longer able to contain his moans, groaning incoherent appreciation for her ministrations. He quivered with the effort of holding himself back from the edge. He had been hard so long before she came in, he couldn't believe he had held out so far...

"Pipes..." He moaned her name. " I... I... " _Not yet, please, not before..._

Piper felt his body tense before he reached down to remove himself from her mouth. She looked up to see his eyes shut tight, brow furrowed, biting hard on his lower lip. It was too late. Jason kept a firm grip on himself until he was done, heaving a sigh and finally turning his smoldering gaze on Piper.

"That... was... wow," he panted.

"I wasn't done with that," she teased, moving up the bed to lie next to him.

"Well, I didn't know how you'd feel about a mouth full of..." He trailed off, hopping off the bed briefly to wipe himself clean with his discarded boxers. He settled down next to Piper again, propped up on one elbow to study her. She looked very pleased with herself, stretched out in his bed, half-naked. _Only half-naked... Hardly seems fair._ Jason scooted closer to his girlfriend; there wasn't far to go on the narrow berth. His eyes roamed hungrily over her face and breasts.

Piper smiled coyly up at her boyfriend, relishing the heat in his icy blue eyes. She reached up to pull his mouth down to hers, consumed by desire. Her fingers slid into his hair, grazing his scalp ever so lightly. She felt his left arm slide around to cradle her while his right hand traced a trail of fire along her curves. The faintest tickle sent a shiver down her spine before his blazing fingers returned to her breast. His lips moved to her jawline, planting kisses down her throat and neck. Goosebumps pebbled her flesh as the tingling spread between her legs. She gasped softly as his mouth closed around her nipple; her heart beat faster when she felt his fingertips skimming the top of her shorts.

"Please," Piper whispered, working hard to keep her voice free of charmspeak. She stroked his chest encouragingly.

Keeping his mouth on her breast, Jason slid a hand into her panties with agonizing sloth. His fingers snaked their way through her downy tuft before slipping further to the beginnings of wetness. Exploring new territory, he slithered back to her sensitive nub, rubbing gentle circles. Her breath came in sharp gasps.

"Yeeesss..." Piper moaned. She could feel a new erection pressing against her thigh. Taking a firm grip on Jason's hair, she pulled his head up for more passionate kisses, but the son of Jupiter had other ideas.

"I want to taste you." His words were a hungry growl in her ear. He trailed his lips down her body, kissing, sucking, and biting his way to her center. He drew off her shorts and parted her legs, settling his elbows between her thighs. Looking up, he held her eyes while lowering his mouth to her pink folds. She bucked her hips, appreciative noises escaping her red mouth. He wanted so badly to be inside her, but he also wanted to draw this night out as long as possible. Jason used his tongue and fingers in new ways he had before only imagined. Piper's breathing became ragged as her moans increased in volume. Short, sharp exhalations matched his rhythm until she arched her back, inner walls tightening, and gave a long wail of pleasure. He folded his arms atop her hips and propped his chin there, waiting for her breathing to steady.

After taking a moment to gather herself, Piper drew up her elbows to recline, looking down at Jason, who seemed quite at home between her legs. Bathed in silver moonlight, he looked like a statue of a Greek god, waiting to take advantage of horny virgins. _Well, he certainly found one._ She gave him a lopsided grin.

"What are you thinking?" Her words floated down to him.

"I thought you told me not to think," he answered teasingly. He lifted himself above her, bringing his knees level with her own, pressing his stiff length into her soft thigh. Without thought, he caught her nipple gently in his teeth, then nuzzled her neck. "But I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." A slow kiss below her ear. "I think you are incredibly sexy." A quick nip on her ear lobe. "And I want to bury myself in you until the war is over."

Piper lay back on the pillow, reaching up to lock her fingers on the back of his neck. She looked up at him through her lashes. "So what are you waiting for?"

Jason positioned himself at her opening, then cursed himself for being an idiot. He trembled with the need to be inside her. _Right. Now._ But he had forgotten one very important thing. He rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"Pipes?" He tried and failed to keep the tremor from his voice. "What about... protection?"

Below him, Piper blushed for the first time since entering his cabin. "Oh. That." She wiggled her fingers dismissively. "It's an Aphrodite thing... I won't get pregnant until I'm ready. And I'm definitely not ready. So, if that's settled..." She shifted her hips and reached down to take him in hand, guiding him to her opening once more.

Jason opened his eyes and studied her face. The darkness and moonlight washed away color, and he wondered what hue her kaleidoscope eyes had taken on in that moment. He pressed a firm kiss to her lips; she arched her body to meet him, allowing him to just barely slide into her. Needing no further convincing, Jason pressed on, filling her completely. He gripped the back of her left thigh, allowing their hips to meet fully. They both let out a contented sigh.

Piper was expecting pain. _Isn't the first time supposed to hurt?_ But this... This was something else entirely. Jason's lips came crashing down like he wanted to swallow her whole. When he started moving against her, she was prepared to let him. She brought her hips up to meet each thrust, waves of ecstasy rolling through her with every advance.

Jason started slow, enjoying the soft sounds escaping Piper's mouth, feeling her warm, velvety depths envelop him. He moved lazily, letting her get used to his size, so different from his fingers. Sharp inhalations punctuated his thrusts.

Piper's fingers slid into his hair, pulling gently. Her lips migrated from his mouth to his neck, kissing and sucking. Her tongue curled around Jason's ear lobe, drawing it into her mouth, letting her teeth graze the soft flesh. She felt goosebumps pop up on his skin. He drew a ragged breath, lost his rhythm momentarily, and bucked hard against her. Piper moaned appreciatively in his ear, before employing her teeth once more. She nipped at his lobe, then dragged her teeth along the side of his neck.

Jason growled low in his throat. If she wanted it rough, he was happy to oblige. He grabbed her thighs, encouraging her to wrap her legs around his waist. Then he planted his hands on either side of her head for leverage and plunged into her with ardor. He watched her breasts bounce every time their hips met.

Piper threw her head back and bit his pillow in an effort to stifle her screams. She tried to match his pace, but it was all she could do to tilt her hips toward his, uncontrollable convulsions tightening around him. Her hands slid to his muscular biceps, bracing herself as her orgasm hit. Long moans escaped her throat to sink into his pillow.

The sound of her climax sent Jason over the edge. He ground his hips against her, groaning with his release. His arms began to tremble with the effort of holding himself above Piper; he collapsed on her chest, gasping for breath. He felt her slim fingers idly toy with his hair while their heart rates returned to normal.

"I love you, Jason Grace," Piper sighed. "I am so happy right now, I don't even care that you're crushing me."

"Sorry!" He quickly lifted himself off of her and moved to her side. "I love you, too, Piper McClean." Jason planted a tender kiss on her lips before stifling a yawn. "Is sex supposed to make you so sleepy?"

She laughed softly. "Luckily, we're already in bed." Piper turned on her side with her back to Jason, drawing his arm around her and wriggling into a comfortable position. After drawing the blanket over them, he followed her cue, fitting his body against her curves. He slid his hand into hers and she clutched it to her chest, nestled between her breasts; her round bottom fit neatly against his groin. He kissed the back of her head.

"I feel like this could cause a... problem." Jason breathed in the honeysuckle scent of her hair. Piper laughed again.

"Haven't you had enough for one night?" Piper asked.

"Do you want me to answer that honestly?"

"You're -"

"Insatiable? Hey, you started it. I tried to warn you," he teased.

"That's true," Piper admitted, chuckling. "But I think we should get _some_ sleep tonight."

"If you insist. Good night, Piper."

"Good night, Jason."

The young demigod lovers fell asleep almost immediately, relaxed in each other's arms and free of their worries, at least temporarily. Almost as soon as Piper closed her eyes, however, she found herself in the gazebo in Charleston harbor, dressed like something out of _Gone With the Wind._ Seated across from her, wearing a similar ensemble, albeit _much_ lower cut, sat none other than Piper's mother. Aphrodite held a delicate tea cup to her lips, eyes sparkling with mirth over the rim.

"Congratulations, you little vixen!" The goddess gently tapped her daughter's arm with a folded fan. "A son of Jupiter for your first conquest? Very well done!"

Piper was stunned. "But- what- you- how- _what?_ " She spluttered helplessly. "How did you... Were you _watching_ me?" She blushed crimson from neck to hairline.

"My darling girl, you invoked me!" Aphrodite cried joyously. "I'm so proud of you!" She dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief.

" _Invoked_ you? What are you talking about? I definitely was _not_ thinking about _you_!"

"Piper, I am the goddess of love, beauty, and _sex._ Do you know how the ancient Greeks used to worship at my temples? That was practically a church service!"

Piper was at a loss for words.

"You're welcome, by the way," the goddess continued.

"What?" Piper didn't think the conversation could get any more awkward. She was wrong.

"All of those _delicious_ dreams featuring that _yummy_ Roman? Consider them your education. Of course, I also gave your boyfriend a little... inspiration. Just wait until he takes you from behind! It's one of my personal favorites." She shivered delicately.

"You gave me sex dreams? And Jason?" Piper pressed a hand to her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Aphrodite's smile froze in place, her eyes hardening dangerously. She set down her tea cup. "Careful, dear, you don't want to upset your mother. I can make life difficult for you. There is the simple matter of birth control, for starters."

Piper bit back a curse and rushed to appease her mother. "I'm sorry, Mom! I didn't mean to seem... ungrateful." She swallowed her bile. "Thank you."

The goddess softened very slightly, nowhere near satisfied. "Well? Did you enjoy my gifts or not?"

 _Oh gods, don't tell me she wants specifics._ Piper lowered her eyes. This was not a situation she would have ever imagined, spilling the juicy details to her mother. "Yes, Mother. Very much. I apologize for my appearing anything other than appreciative of your... gifts. I was surprised by your visit, that's all. I understand how this must be much less awkward from your perspective, but less than a year ago, I had no idea that my mother is the goddess of love. I grew up without a mother..." She realized she was heading back into dangerous territory, thinking quickly to get back on track. "Surely you can understand how strange and new this is to me."

Aphrodite's expression was still a bit frosty. "I also soundproofed the cabin. Otherwise, that maniacal satyr would have come charging in and ruined everything. You were quite _vocal,_ darling."

Piper blushed again. "Thank you, Mother," she said breathlessly.

"Very well, then." Aphrodite sipped her tea. "I can see that you are still uncomfortable discussing this with me. When you wake up, you won't remember this at all. I hate to think I might spoil your future sexual adventures. However, I expect you to be better prepared to meet me next time. No child of mine should be embarrassed about sex."

"Yes, mother." Piper swallowed and smiled wanly. "Thank you."

"All right, give us a kiss." She presented her cheek, and Piper quickly stood, stumbling in her skirts, to oblige her. When she straightened, the dream faded.

Jason and Piper spent the rest of the night in peaceful slumber. As promised, Piper did not recall the awkward conversation with Aphrodite. However, she wasn't embarrassed at all when Jason woke her hours later, nuzzling the back of her neck, kneading her breasts, and pressing his need between her legs. Unbeknownst to Piper, she learned to appreciate Aphrodite's favorite position.


End file.
